Courage
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Il faut avoir du courage, pour surmonter la mort d'un être cher


Auteur : Dodie Rogue

Titre : Courage

Résumé : Il faut être courageux, pour surmonter la mort d'un être cher

Commentaire : .. C'est un On-shot... Court... hihi

Genre : Mh..j'hésite...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

Tsunade sortit de la salle d'opération, tête basse.  
Elle avait tout essayé..Mais non.  
Ses cheveux blonds étaient sortis de ses couettes, et quelques mèches folles dansaient sur son visage.  
Elle passa une de ses main sur celui-ci.  
Non, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.  
Soupir  
Bon, en premier temps... Contacter le plus proche de la victime.  
Elle descendit les marche, pour finalement sortir de l'hôpital.  
Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ?  
ll allait mal le prendre, ca c'était sur.  
Elle traversa les rues de Konoha, pour finalement arrivé devant chez lui.  
Elle avanca dans l'allée bordée de fleurs, et de pierres.  
Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte de chêne scultée, elle tapa à la porte et attendit.  
Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait lui apprendre.  
Ca allait lui faire un choc.. Peut être pleurerait-il... Elle ne savait pas.  
La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur l'adolescent.  
Dès qu'il reconnu l'Hokage, il demanda.

-"Alors, comment va-til ? "  
-"Heu..."

Elle baissa la tête, l'air coupable

-"Non ! Il ne peut pas être...Mort"  
-"Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu"  
-"Non, c'est pas possible ! Non ! Pas lui !"

Il referma violement la porte, au nez de l'hokage.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle le comprenais facilement.  
Elle aussi avait vécu cela, il y a longtemps..c'était une douleur atroce.  
Elle tourna finalement des talons, pour retourner chez elle, le pas lourd de chagrin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Quelques jours plus tard °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ino marchait dans les rues de Konoha.  
Elle avait appris la nouvelle par l'Hokage.  
Elle aussi était triste, mais surement moin que lui.  
Il n'était pas sortit de chez lui depuis l'annonce.  
Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

Elle fit comme l'hokage il y a quelques jours.  
Elle traversa l'allée, avant d'aller toquer à la porte d'entrée.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, comme elle ne s'ouvrait pas, elle entra de force dans la maison, afin de le chercher dans toutes les pièces.  
Elle le trouva finalement dans sa chambre, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, prostré.  
Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.  
Il tourna son visage vers elle.  
Il avait l'air hagard, désorientée.  
En détresse.  
Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, pour le serrer contre elle.  
Alors il se laissa aller, et il se mit à pleurer.

-"Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela"  
-"Je sais.. Mais il conaissait les risques"  
-"Oui...Mais"  
-"Il savait qu'il pourrait ne pas en revenir.. Mais il a choisit d'y aller quand même... L'hokage à fait ce qu'elle avait put"  
-"Je sais tout cela..Mais..."

Sa gorge se noua.

-"On était tous très inquiet pour toi ces derniers jours... tu n'es plus sortit de chez toi"  
-"Je n'en éprouvait plus l'envie"  
-"Je m'en doute... En fait, je suis venu pour t'annoncer quelques chose.."

La tristesse transperça dans sa voix.

-"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ino ? "  
-"L'enterrement aura lieu demain...Tu viendras "  
-"Biensur que je viendrais..Je veux lui dire...une dernière fois...Adieu.."

Ino caressa doucement sa chevelure, tendrement, tout en le berçant lentement, comme un petit enfant.  
Et lui, il se laissa faire.  
Finalement, elle resta chez lui toute la nuit, vue qu'il s'était endormi paisiblement sur son épaule. Elle décida de ne pas bouger.

°°°°°°°°°°Le lendemain°°°°°°°°°°

-"Hey, réveille toi"  
-"Hum "  
-"Allé, ca va être l'heure...de l'enterrement"  
-"Ah, oui.. Attend, je vais me préparer"  
-"D'accord, je vais aller me préparer ici.. tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? "  
-"Je veux bien..merci..."

Et c'est ainsi que Ino quitta sa maison, pour aller se changer...Un jour bien triste...soupir  
Lui, Il alla prendre sa douche, pour se réveiller totalement.  
Aller, après cela, il pourra faire son deuil..essayer de passer le cap.  
Ca allait être dur.  
Il allait devoir faire un discour, ca allait de soi...Enfin bon, il trouvera bien les mots le moment venu.  
Il déscendit en bas, tout de noir vétu, pour aller ouvrir la porte à Ino, qui venait de frapper.  
Elle était habillée d'une robe courte, noirs.  
Ensemble, ils prirent la route du cimetière.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'il y avait un cercle de personne.  
Les amis du défunt.  
Ses proches amis.  
Il s'avanca, en compagnie d'Ino, et la cérémonie commenca.  
Vint le moment des discourt.  
Naruto monta le premier.

-"C'est un jour bien triste aujourd'hui...C'est un ami que nous avons perdu..Il était joyeux, et sa joie était contagieuse...C'est une grande perte..."

Il ne put en dire plus.  
Ce fut son tour, enfin... Il monta sur l'estrade, et pris la parole..

-"Il s'avait les risques qu'il encourait... Et il a été quand meme...Je m'en voudrais toujours.. Il était mon meilleur ami, et c'est ma faute si il est mort...jamais je n'aurais du...lui demander cela..."

La gorge serrée, il redescendit, ne pouvant dire un mot de plus.  
On descendit le corps dans le trou prévu à le recevoir.  
Il s'avanca, et jeta une poignée de terre dans le trou.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta cette terre.

-"Ca m'énerve ! Si je ne lui avait pas demandé de traverser la rue pour aller me chercher le journal, il n'aurait jamais reçus ce pot de fleurs sur le crane, son crane n'aurait pas été défoncé, et il serait toujours la, à me courrir derrière en se forttant à mes jambes ! "

Un homme s'approcha de moi, et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-"T'inquiète pas Shino..On t'en achètera un autre"

Sur la tombe on pouvait lire : Ici gît Brutus..Il était un ami fidèle, adorable compagnon.. Nous le regrètterons tous

°Fin°

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez... 

Reviews 


End file.
